When You Assume
by Mable
Summary: Nine's newfound feelings become a curse once he begins to believe that Two and Five, the one he favors, are in a relationship. However, once Nine's experiences a change in behavior and becomes much more reckless, Two decides that it is time to step in. 9x5 Oneshot


**Mable: This was a request fic for ETruitt that took much longer than intended. ETruitt, sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy and request again in the future! ^-^ I don't own 9, Enjoy! Special note; may contain Stitchpunk soul bonding, but isn't listed as 'M' because soul bonding isn't really M-rated… Anyway, again, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**When You Assume**_

Nine understood the meaning of not knowing what you had until it was gone. Or, at least, he knew it now. After pining so heavily for Seven his feelings changed in an instant when the others were gone. When he watched Five drift away. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that Five, his best friend, his closest ally, was much more than that. He suddenly realized that it was Five who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Five was everything Nine really needed; he was stable, he was down to Earth, and he was that soft voice that reminded Nine when he needed to rethink what he was doing.

Just the same, he was also that soft voice that thanked Nine, that praised Nine, and most of all that thanked Nine. Nine never expected them to come back to life with the rain and even more he didn't expect the first thing Five would do is embrace him and thank him. He could still feel the warmth on his body even hours later. It had been a busy time moving the injured Stitchpunks to the Sanctuary where they then had to make sleeping quarters in the walls and passages made by the twins.

Temporarily they were staying in the shelves that the twins put their collection in, at least when they were sleeping, and Nine had been thrilled to note that Five and him had been settled into the same cubby. Five made the suggestion himself so Nine knew that he wasn't only agreeing to it. It was late in the evening and he knew that many of the others were already resting. From his position he could see the twins tucked into a bed made in front of their book, Seven sitting beside them awake and petting over them lovingly.

The twins had a bed in the back somewhere, but they had wanted to sleep out in the open with the others tonight instead. Seven, meanwhile, would probably fall asleep beside them soon. They had almost become a couple, the two of them, until Nine realized he was suppressing feelings for Five. He had ended up telling her and she was surprisingly accepting, claiming that she didn't feel comfortable getting into a relationship at the moment anyway, which probably meant she already wasn't as romantically inclined as Nine had expected.

They worked better as friends or siblings. She did insist that he told Five before anything else could happen and he was determined to do so. As he used the scales to get down he noticed Eight and Six as well. Eight was sitting in his own cubby, which was on ground level, and for some reason Six was with him. Eight was leaning against the wall while Six was stretched out along the ground, resting his head on Eight's leg as he slept. Nine wasn't too sure what Six and Eight's relationship was, but found the scene, and the way Eight rested a hand on Six's arm, to be a bit endearing.

The medical area they had created was where One, Two, and Five were. After surgery on his hand, he insisted to be worked on last, One decided that instead of coming fully out of magnet and making his own bed that he would just fall unconscious onto the cot. Two was on his own cot and as Nine crossed to the area he saw Five kneeled beside him, them speaking too quietly for him to hear them. Seeing Five smiling so happily at his mentor while fawning over him was wonderful.

He seemed to be saying something to Two about his health as the Inventor chuckled a bit and waved it off. Insisting, perhaps, that he was okay before reaching upwards and gently petting over Five's patch in a loving manner. The Healer laid his hand on the older's and closed his optic peacefully, relishing in the fact that the other was alive again.

At that moment it all sunk in for Nine and his smile dropped.

He didn't know why, but it suddenly occurred to him that Five and Two were much closer than father and child. Five had been so worried about Two when he was gone and the way Two had acted when he realized that the Healer had come for him. The despair that Five had when he thought Two was gone was heart wrenching. Almost as heart wrenching as this second when Nine watched that hand stroke over Five's patch. As he watched them smiling at each other warmly.

Five didn't love Nine. Five was in love with Two.

The realization left Nine feeling numb and incredibly cold. He had just came in here to proclaim his love to his best friend only to realize that he was in love with someone else. Maybe he had always known, Nine deduced, but he didn't even want to analyze himself. Instead he slowly backed away from the scene, watching after Five and feeling his face contort with pain. He had already taken Two away from Five once in the past and hurt the buttoned one dearly.

He didn't want to do it again. He couldn't hurt the Healer again so he had to just be accepting. Unfortunately, he didn't want to be accepting, he didn't want to lose Five. So he had to leave the area and return to where the others were. At first he was tempted to go to the cubby to be alone, but it soon occurred to him that he wouldn't be alone forever. Eventually Five would come to join him and Nine didn't think he could face him yet. Now he changed his angle and started to head out towards the Library.

"Nine?" He froze in his tracks as Seven's voice rang out. He looked back slowly and could see her confused look before explaining, "I'm just… Going to stretch my legs." The Warrior smiled, "Alright. Be careful." He faked one as well, "I will." With that he exited the Library. Seven waited for him a bit before she too dropped off to sleep, though she had a feeling something was wrong.

The next morning Seven went to go visit Two and see how he was doing as he had the extensive surgery. Even having his legs replaced, Two was trying to already walk on his own, and was somewhat failing. She came in to find him slumped on the workbench. "Two!" She cried in alarm and ended in waking One who was still asleep on his cot. He shot upwards and looked over in alarm, "What?! What is it?!" Then noticed the Inventor and scolded, "I told you to stop doing that! You purposely waited until I fell back to sleep!" The Warrior got to his side only to realize that the Inventor was fine.

He smiled in embarrassment at the female and she realized that he had merely fell against the workbench after losing his balance while walking across the floor. "Two, remember when I sprung my ankle and you wouldn't let me walk on it for two days? I think this may be one of those instances." She pointed out with a gentle smile and the shorter male chuckled. One added his two cents, "That was what I said this morning and yet he waited until I fell asleep and tried again." Clearly from the way they were communicating, things between One and Seven had vastly improved.

They still weren't in complete agreement, but they had a mutual respect, and were willing to admit that the other could be right. Seven helped Two back into bed and the Inventor propped himself on his pillows. "I think with practice I will be as right as rain in no time." One scoffed, "Not if you continue throwing yourself at the workbench." He started to raise to exit the cot and Two retorted, "And you?" The Leader retorted with a 'tsk', "I injured my hand and I am not walking on my hand, so I am allowed to leave bed."

Seven raised a brow before retorting with a shake of disapproval, "Now One, you're leaving a bad example." She teased and the Leader gave an annoyed look before Two added, "Stay with me. We could catch up." The Leader huffed, "You both just want me confined to be confined to bed." He accused and Seven responded with, "Yes." Though it was still a teasing tone and One was in a good enough mood that he merely grumbled and went to find a place to sit. At that second Seven was called away by Five, "Oh, Seven, there you are!"

He spoke in a friendly fashion, "I've been looking for you. Can we talk?" He looked fine, but Seven noticed that Five was hiding some sort of distress, and she guessed that it was because of Two. She still wandered out of the room alongside him, "Yes Five?" She asked and the Healer's worried smile came through, "Did… ah… Did you see Nine this morning?" Seven was confused as she didn't know how Five couldn't have seen him as they shared a room. Seven and Five's relationship was friendly, but a bit confused.

Seven knew that Nine had feelings for Five, but she also knew that Five still believed Nine and Seven were in a budding relationship. His concern was clear and Seven blinked before her mind reeled in concern, "He didn't come back last night?" Five perked, "Come back? He went somewhere?" The Warrior quickly explained about him going out for a walk and ended with expressing her concern towards Nine's behavior. Five was immediately filled with worry, "Why would he go out there alone? He knows it could still be dangerous!"

He was becoming overly fussy in a way that Seven found adorable. Adorable in a worrying Five being wound tight by Nine who just happened to love him. The romantic notions were quite cute and Seven volunteered her services, "I need to stretch my legs anyway so I'll go out and look around. He's probably around here." Five was hesitant, "If you're sure… I'll come too." Both knew this wasn't possible. Five still had to help Two's rehabilitation, had to check to make sure One's hand was working, had to make sure Six was doing alright after his fall, and probably need to rest himself.

Seven insisted, "I'll get him. I'll tell him to come see you once he's back." This seemed to calm down the Healer a little bit and Seven leaned back into the makeshift workshop, "Now I want to see you in bed when I come back." Two waved it off, "I'll still be here. I promise." With that, Seven went to grab her spear and headed off to the entrance of the Library. Once in the courtyard she glanced at the bright day and mentally began to wonder where to look for Nine, but to her surprise she didn't have to go far at all.

In fact, she only reached the gate when she noticed something nearby, a figure on the ground. It only took her a second to recognize the unconscious frame of Nine. Her optics widened and she gasped in alarm, "Nine!" She immediately came forward and kneeled beside his frame, shaking him. As she rolled him over she noticed that there were drag marks along the ground, he had drug himself here, and she knew the unconscious Stitchpunk had to be injured. Seven pulled his body over her shoulders and began to lug him inside.

The second she passed through the entrance she called out, "Five! Five quickly!" She called out in terror and she immediately heard footsteps. It was actually Eight who arrived, "What's going on?" He sked from the yelling and Seven merely responded with, "Nine's injured. I found him outside." She explained and before anymore could be said, Five appeared, and his face filled with dread. He silently approached and took Nine from Seven, being able to carry him much easier in his arms and hurrying back to the makeshift medical bay.

Two and One were immediately alarmed and the latter quickly rose from his cot so that Nine could be laid down where he had been. Even with the voices chattering behind him Five began to work, checking the inside of the other's body and able to see the immediate issues. He quickly began to work.

Eventually Nine regained consciousness after hours of surgery. His optics opened slowly and he looked around dazed at the room around him. Five was sitting at the half finished workbench looking anxious, scribbling something that was probably a new map with a metal piece and some ink. Looking over Nine could see that Two was still in his bed as well and was facing the other way so he was probably asleep. "Five…?" Nine's voice cracked and immediately his friend spun around to face him.

He looked greatly relieved to see Nine awake and it made Nine feel an odd warmth spread through his insides as he shifted a bit, "What happened?" The Healer stood and approached the bedside, sitting on a separate stool beside his cot, "You were attacked by a Beast and we fixed you up again. How are you feeling?" The younger shifted a bit, "My back hurts." The one eyed one looked sympathetic, "Something landed on your back hard enough that it, well, it temporarily made you lame. It's okay now, it's not damaged. But you're probably going to need to rest for a few days."

Then he reached out and touched the other's shoulders, slowly turning him over. Nine went along with it in confusion as he thought back to whatever happened the night before. All he could remember was taking a walk and something, a Beast of some kind, coming at him. All memories were erased when he started to feel Five's hands caressing his back. The soft movements and rubbing was quite satisfying and Nine sighed at the touches. "Better?" Five asked quietly and Nine quickly assured him, "Much better."

As his optics closed and he reveled in the feeling, Nine realized that he still loved Five, and he loved when his friend touched him like this. _"But he loves Two… The only reason he's doing this now is because I'm injured." _His mood plummeted as he allowed the other to continue making him feel better. The only time he interrupted the moment was when he actually asked, "Five… Why are you doing this?" Five's answer was a sweet and almost playful, "Because I'm a Healer. It's my job."

Five was strict to this point. In fact, for the next day and a half Five was loyally by his side, and Two's naturally, but spent a lot of his time helping Nine feel comfortable until he rehabilitated. Then came the fateful day when Nine was completely fine and was able to leave the Workshop. He should have been happy, but instead he fell back into the same pit that he had been in the first time he noticed Five and Two were together. It didn't help that Five was presently helping Two in trying to walk once again and they were carrying on just fine while Nine sulked out of the door.

Nothing had changed in the Library since before the accident and everyone was still wandering around trying to get work done building walls onto the cubbies that would be rooms. Unfortunately One wasn't nearly as good at building as Two was, so he circled around the Library with Eight in tow carrying wood, Six following him carrying a little bundle of nails, while the twins merely went scouting through some old newspapers for articles. Seven was distracted as well and Nine was sort of glad that she didn't notice him.

"Now what?" He murmured to himself as he exited into the larger portion of the Library, "Back to where I started, again. No Five, nothing for me to do, and no idea what I'm going to do." He exhaled, "Maybe I'll help the others… No, I just… I can't right now. I'd wreck something and ruin the entire plan." His voice and mind went quiet as his optics went forward to land on the gaping entrance that was now stretched out before him. Then the thought came to him, _"I could always go out again… Worst case scenario, I'm injured… And then Five has to take care of me again."_

Nine didn't know if it was the chance to escape, the want to be with Five, or his outright uncaring attitude towards whether he was safe or not, but something lured him outside into the Emptiness once again.

A few weeks had passed and Two was finally feeling well enough to take over healing once again instead of simply letting Five handle it. So far Two was confident that he would not need to do much until, of course, Eight popped in and announced, "Seven's bringing Nine in again. He's messed himself up _again_." Two frowned at the thought of what had been occurring with Nine, the odd occurrences and confusing moments of the Stitchpunk.

Recently Nine had been frequently leaving into the Emptiness where he would be gone for hours before returning injured. They were always Beast attacks, but Two was beginning to notice a concerning pattern as the male was being caught more and more frequently. Sometimes it didn't even seem like he was trying to avoid the Beasts. He would just passively wave off anyone's concern once he got home. Today Two watched as Seven brought him in with an injured leg that Two could clearly see was a bit out of place, or the ankle was.

Seven led him to the cot and he laid down tiredly before stretching out. He glanced around, seeking out Five, while Two reassured Seven that he could handle it from here. It was then that he approached Nine, "I heard you had another accident today." He forced a smile to cover the concern and Nine gave his own, though it was weaker and he could see something else in his optics. A type of melancholy that he barely recognized coming from the younger male before. He moved to the bottom of the cot, "Let's check this leg of yours."

As he went to lift it, Nine quietly asked, "Where's Five?" Two went into explanation, "He's working on a few blueprints for us. We're planning a new watchtower." He hoped to interest the younger and was surprised when the burlap one instead looked even glummer, looking down at the blankets beneath him and murmuring, "That's nice." Then there was silence between them as the Inventor looked over the ankle, "I can pop this right back into place in a second. It should hurt for a little while, but it will be safe to walk on. Though I recommend that you don't…"

Two pressed, "What Beast was it?" The other explained, "Actually it wasn't a beast. I was walking on a wall and it crumbled." This was strange, but made sense, "Those can be dangerous." The Inventor remarked and the other merely responded with, "I know… It was." The smaller male decided to continue testing the other. After all, this was becoming a growing problem, and Nine was seldom speaking to anyone anyway. The only one he spoke tow was Five and even then he kept most of his troubles hidden.

"If you knew it was dangerous then why did you still try? Did you think you could make it? I've that mistake quite a few times." He joked playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood while the other merely shrugged a bit, "I don't know. I'm not sure." Two wasn't ignorant; he realized that Nine was not facing his gaze and tensed a little. The ankle could wait, he needed to figure out what was happening. He turned to face Nine completely and allowed his concern to shine through. "Nine, I know something it wrong." He admitted before reaching forward to rest a hand upon Nine's own.

"These injuries have been happening more frequently and, well, you have not been taking very good care of yourself. It seems like every week you're in here with a new injury." Nine's brows furrowed a bit and changed into a clearly depressed look so Two knew that he was starting to slowly get into the problem. "Please, Nine, this could be dangerous to your health." Nine then spoke, "No, it's not. Even when I do get hurt nothing happens, I just come in here, Five fixes me, and it's over."

He knew, Nine did, that the second he said Five's name his voice betrayed itself, but he couldn't deny it. He didn't want to talk with Two, not when Two had Five, it wasn't fair. "Two, please just leave me alone." He begged, but Two didn't obey. He couldn't now that the truth was being pulled out. "Is this about Five?" The Inventor asked quietly, sympathetically, and Nine felt helpless. He didn't like this feeling that he was being pitied and decided that maybe he could talk his way out of it. If he avoided it more Two would only pry more.

Besides, even if this was the Two that Five loved, this was still the Two who was like Nine's father, and that was all that mattered. "Alright, Two. Yeah, it's about Five, but it's not a big deal. I just…" he was slowly losing compositor, "After… After the Incident I realized that I had romantic feelings towards…" He paused before cracking out the name, "Five." Then did he actually take in what he was doing and suddenly his control on his voice was lost and he began to babble instead of making real words.

"But I wouldn't think of taking him from you, two, I know that you two are involved and I don't want to hurt you or him so it's not a problem and has nothing to do with me deciding to scout-." That's when Two interrupted, "Wait, wait, slow down, Nine." He insisted, "Five and I? Involved? You mean romantically?" Nine nodded meekly, "I'm not naïve. I see how you two look at each other and how you touch each other, and its okay. You two make a good couple." At that second Two abruptly admitted, "Five and I are certainly not a couple, Nine. I… I have a mate."

Of course this was a clear secret, but the realization took Nine completely aback. He stared at the older for a few minutes before asking, "But-…" Two explained, "Five and I do care deeply for one another and I am sorry I gave you that impression, but our love is not romantic." He smiled assuring before Nine piped in with, "Who's your mate?" Two chuckled a bit, "That doesn't matter. What does matter, though, is that Five and I are not together, and if you are interested in Five then perhaps you should speak to him about it."

Nine was still convinced and quietly murmured, "Even if you're not together, he really likes you… Maybe it's just unreturned." Clear enough, he was still sulking, though now with Two's reassurance he couldn't deny that his hopes had managed to appear into existence. The Inventor went to work on his ankle, "Well, perhaps after I am done Five could come in and check on you. Deep breath." Nine suddenly shot upwards, "Two, wait, I don't think he- ah!" He fell back down as the foot was popped into place once again.

It had been quick and painful, but already felt better, and Two stood, "Five will be here shortly." Then he started out of the room before Nine stopped him, "Two…" He started hesitantly and the older looked back with a warm smile, "Yes?" Maybe it was because he was feeling a little better, but Nine felt the need to ask a last question, "It's One isn't it?" Two sputtered a bit and Nine knew he had his answer even before the other dismissed himself. Nine laid back down on the cot and stared at the ceiling for a short while.

He had actually nodded off before the curtain opened and Five appeared in the doorway. Nine's pulse immediately began to pick up its pace and he felt uncomfortably nervous. He noticed how sympathetic Five looked coming in and knew that Two had said something. It made him feel wrong and filthy as the one eyed one inched closer. "Hey Nine. How are you feeling?" That was a covering comment, to start the conversation without bluntly stating how much he knew, and Nine answered with, "Great. My ankle is already feeling a lot better."

Maybe he could still get out of the room before the embarrassing moment came when Five would apologize for not loving him. He knew Five, Five was too kind and gentle to be angry about this, he would just try to be supportive anyway. That's when Five sat down beside him and Nine realized that he no longer was looking at him. There it was; Five already knew, and Nine felt ill. "Nine," Five started, "Two told me about some of what's going on… He told me you were having romantic problems and were becoming distracted when you went out."

He glanced to Nine knowingly, "But… But I know the truth." There was something weird in his look and the Healer sighed before stating, "Just because… Just because someone loves you doesn't mean… It doesn't mean that you should even consider taking you own life." Nine mouth dropped open in horror; now Five though he was suicidal. "It feels like the end of the world, but it's not, not like this." The zippered one interrupted, "Five, I'm not suicidal, I just haven't been… Taking care of myself very well."

It was just as bad, Nine realized, and now knew that he had been playing with morality without caring. He looked to Five, "I promise, I wasn't trying to outright kill myself." Five seemed barely convinced, but nodded a bit, "Alright… Well, still, I know what it's like, Nine. To… To love someone and not have them love you back. It hurts, but that doesn't mean that death, or that you getting hurt, will solve anything." Nine blinked in surprised at the admission, "You love someone… who doesn't love you back?"

Halfway through it dawned on him that Five was clearly talking about Two and his mood plummeted as the other nodded, "I, umm, I started having those… 'Feelings' for someone some time ago, but they like someone else, and even though I'm okay with it, it still hurts." The zippered one quietly asked, "Two?" Five shook his head, "No, he's not involved with Two, but Two knows about him." It then occurred to Nine that this meant Five hadn't loved Two as expected. His mind immediately went to Seven, but that couldn't be as he had referred to it as male.

Suddenly Nine had to know who it was. It was a random fixation, he had to know who stole Five's heart, and he coaxed, "You can tell me who it is." He tried to hide his desperation and Five was clearly hesitant, "I can't." Nine prodded, "Why not?" Finally Five finished, "I just can't. I don't want to bother you with my problems, Nine, not when you're in this state. I'll get over it eventually." He took Nine's hand in his, rubbing over it with his own warm and gentle ones. Nine fought any urge to gasp or even make an expression of pleasure from the motions.

"I'm sure Seven and you will get back together. She's just probably-." Nine's head shot upwards, "Wait, what? Seven?" The Healer nodded slowly, "I, umm, I noticed things around you two were different after the Incident and so I'm guessing that you stopped courting her. But I know she loves you and you two will soon be closer than ever." Nine could only release light laughter in relief; Two hadn't told Five that Nine was pining over him. "Great!" He cried and Five looked confused so Nine explained, "For a second I thought Two had said I was in love with you!"

Then silence overtook after Nine's voice abruptly choked. Five's face didn't change expression for a few seconds and only did once the words sunk in. Even then his pupil merely widened a bit in surprise as he continued to stare ahead. Suddenly Nine spoke, "I- uh- I wasn't- Creator…" He muttered out before forcing a small smile, "Maybe we can just pretend that didn't happen?" From the look on the other's face, though, it was clear that they couldn't, and he looked downwards towards the bed, "I'm sorry, Five. I just… I already knew that you and I weren't-."

"You… You love _me?_" Five asked again in disbelief and Nine looked upwards to him. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks, but Five didn't sound disappointed. In fact, he didn't sound upset at all, and hope rose in his chest. "You're… You're not upset?" The Healer was nearly on the verge of hyperventilating when he sputtered out, "Nine, I'm in love with you!" Nine paused for a few seconds before speaking, "No, Five, wait, just because I- You don't have to say that just because I did." He was insistant, but before he could protest more Five suddenly made a move.

Nine didn't understand why Five pressed his mouth to his own or what it meant, but it felt rather nice, and Nine didn't pull back. He started to relax into the motion and allowed the other to rub his lips against his. A few seconds passed before Five pulled back, maybe assuming that Nine's silence was a sign that he wasn't enjoying it, and looked into the other's optics with concern, "Nine, I didn't say it because you did… I do love you, I just thought you loved Seven."

It made since now, this was why he adamantly couldn't tell Nine who he felt romantic towards, and he decided to show the Healer that he had enjoyed the previous action and their lips met again. This time there were no more doubts on either side and silence overtook as they reveled in the warm action. Even once their bodies begged for air they had trouble pulling back. Nine practically tugged Five onto the bed with him, wanting him as close as possible. As their bodies tangled on the bed they released pent up attraction that they had both had for so long.

Hands touching fabric that was previously off-limits, zipper pressed to buttons, and it seeming to go out of control rather quickly. They did pull their lips back briefly, but only in this moment did Nine realize that he wanted them closer, he wanted to touch Five deeper and more intimately while he didn't know how. He wanted them as close as possible. So he pressed them as close as possible together, burying his face into the other's should and pressing his zipper tighter to the buttons. Something was odd, something felt strangely good, and he gently grinded against the other.

Five seemed to notice it and pressed back, enjoying the cuddling sensation and the warmth. However, it soon came apparent to him that Nine was moving a bit more and started to slowly realize that the movement was a little more desperate. "Nine?" he asked softly and the younger's voice sounded strangely breathy, "I love you so much. I thought I loved Seven, but I was wrong, and then I thought you and Two were together, and I was wrong again, but now I have you and I just…" His chest was ablaze with a pleasure that he had never felt before this moment and wondered how it could feel so good to hug.

"Nine, umm," Five started slowly, "I think you're, you know, getting a little excited." He didn't know whether or not his idea was correct, but it certainly felt like the beginning stages of mating. Of course Five knew about mating; Two was thorough in teaching his apprentice anything and everything about how Stitchpunks worked. So he had told him about the random urges to mate that could occur, about what contact and touching could cause, but he had never told Five that rubbing between each other could cause it.

Though the more desperate Nine became for friction, merely assuming that this was some sort of hug variation, the more he moved against Five's buckles, and the more Five felt the movement over his buckles the more he too felt like he needed it. Eventually he began to move against Nine and once they reached that point there was no going back. It was overbearingly arousing and the two continued this movement until Nine suddenly made a suggestion, "Maybe we should open ourselves up."

Five's optic widened, "Do you… Do you know what we're doing?" The zippered one pulled back and shrugged, "I think so, but I want to try, but we don't have to if you don't want to…" It was clear in his voice that Nine had absolutely no idea about the sheer weight of what he was suggesting they do, but he was still levelheaded enough, Five hoped, to know that he truly wanted it. Mostly because hesitant Five still wanted to continue onwards with they ministrations. Or maybe it was because as Nine unzipped himself he was emanating a glow that looked so enticing that he was willing to do anything to get closer.

Nine pressed to Five briefly before pulling back yet again. This time Five was taken aback when a hand brushed his top button and gasped. Nine paused, "I'm sorry. I was just going to, I don't know." Five spoke quickly, "No, I just- I was surprised." He smiled and reached to grasp the others hands in his own before bringing them to his front. "Here, we can try it together." A weird offer, but as they worked together to unbutton his front it felt like the most tender thing possible. As he opened he was revealed to have the same glowing that his friend, or lover, did.

The two looked to each other for reassurance before Nine smiled a bit, "I love you." He repeated and Five answered, "Love you too." They loved each other, they were together, and neither had a doubt on where this would be going next. They again embraced each other and this time their lights, their souls, actually touched and began to burn in an intense pleasure. The soft groan that bypassed Five's lips were uncontrollable and only beaten by the gasp that burst out of Nine's. Neither could control it and neither wanted to.

Warmth pulsated through as Nine pressed his head against the leather of the other's patch. It was fantastic, overwhelming, and he just felt off of Five at once. They were melting into one and the zippered male was starting to cry out louder as the pleasure built to a point of no return. Especially since Five was now clutching back onto him and clearly just as pleasured as he was. Their mouths met once again and desperate, rough lips sought more, as though draining energy from the other to keep going.

"Creator-," Five sputtered out, "I think- I think I'm just, I think I can't go on much longer." His usually calm and soothing voice was shaky and heavy with arousal. Nine couldn't speak at all because of the overwhelming force coursing through his body. This had to be what heaven felt like; pure nirvana in its most wondrous form, and he was being overtaken. His vision slowly gave out, he wasn't sure if he closed his optics or not, and his body trembled as the light glimmered in a way he never expected a soul to do.

The feeling was unbelievable. Everything up until that point was pleasure, but that peak, that ending, dwarfed the other moments. Lustrous and warm, brilliantly growing, and filled with nothing but a feeling of love. It actually felt like the love he felt for Five and was beyond anything comprehendible. Eventually Nine collapsed against the one eyed one tiredly, the other hitting his own moment and being unable to pull out of it yet. When he did come down Nine leaned forward to litter his patch with gentle kisses.

They had gone farther than either expected, but Nine knew there were no regrets, and that was worth it. They exchanged no more words, but Five smile through his weary state was enough reassurance; Nine knew he loved him and that was all he had ever wanted.

He would have to thank Two later.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: I know the romance scene at the end was a little quick… Sorry about that, I was trying to keep everything focused and then the seams broke a little at that point. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
